A Day in the Life
by SilverRowan4
Summary: Just a normal day in the life of Lucy and Natsu. Ridiculous pranks, hats, and fights, with a bit of love floating in the air.


**Hello, hello! Silver Rowan bringing you a nice little NaLu one-shot! Anyway, pretty sure the entire NaLu fandom imploded at the ED of the new episode. Oh my gosh, that wasn't even subtle! Blatant NaLu date! YES! *lets tears of happiness stream down my face***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_A Day in the Life_

The sun was shining bright and birds were sweetly trilling their songs on a warm summer day in Magnolia. Lucy and Happy were strolling to the guild for lunch. Lucy kept stealing glances at her blue furred friend. Finally, she couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Happy, why are you wearing that?" _That_ being a huge, floppy straw hat. Lucy stared at the yellow monstrosity. Where had he even _found_ something like that?

"Oh, this?" Happy gave a little twirl. "I found it buried at our house." He kept walking, humming loudly to himself.

_Of course he found it _buried_ at their house. That thing should have never seen the light of day again._ Lucy thought darkly to herself. "Ok, but why are you wearing it?" Happy shot a glance at her, clearly not appreciating her incredulous tone.

"I dunno Lucy. Why are you wearing those shoes?" Lucy glanced at her shoes. They were new sandals, the leather dyed a dark blue and the straps making pretty geometric designs across her pale skin. She absolutely adored them. She had thought that this beautiful sunny day would be perfect for breaking them out for the first time.

"I like these shoes." She retorted. Happy rolled his eyes, muttering some petty insult under his breath. He was a _cat_, for goodness sakes! Who did he think he was, judging her fashion sense? She huffed in annoyance. He still hadn't answered her question. "Happy, just tell me why you're wearing the goddamn hat!"

His wings sprung out, and Happy flew up to circle her head. "I heard Charle talking yesterday. She said she loved straw hats!" He sang out, clearly thinking that _this_ would be his big break with pretty white Exceed.

Lucy frowned. Yes, Charle had been talking about straw hats yesterday. But she had been telling _Wendy_ that a straw hat they had found at a market in Hargeon looked nice on the girl. She glanced at her companion, now flying loop-de-loops in the air, singing about Charle and fish. Lucy giggled. She didn't have the heart to burst his bubble. No matter how much he bugged her sometimes, Happy was one of her dearest friends, and she admired his persistence with Charle. _When it comes to telling someone your feelings, he has more guts than I do._ Lucy smiled softly to herself.

"Ne, Happy? Where's Natsu? I thought he was going to have lunch with us at the guild." Lucy called to the giddy blue cat, who flew down to hover by her shoulders.

"Maybe he's still mad about that water bucket prank you pulled on him." Lucy blushed, and opened her mouth to protest. That had been perfectly justified. Natsu was always sneaking into her house uninvited. He had to pay for it _sometime_.

Happy cut her off with a giggle. "Aw, I'm just kiddin' Lushi! He said he's gonna meet us there." Happy covered his mouth and laughed again. "You liiiiiiiike him!" He rolled his tongue, stretching out the words like taffy. Lucy blushed again and swatted at him.

"Damn cat!" He flew away, screeching with laughter as she chased him down the street.

"STOP." A deep voice rumbled from a dark alleyway they had run past. Lucy and Happy froze, and Lucy's hand moved to her keys, ready to defend them as a dark shadow detached itself from the alley wall. "So, this is where the Heartfilia girl ran off to." They relaxed as the speaker stepped into the light. "Lucy, you better run! It's payback time!" Natsu grinned devilishly at his blonde partner, brandishing a huge water gun.

She was fairly certain you couldn't buy a water gun like that at the store.

Blinking away her shock, she smirked at him. "You'll never catch me, dragon boy!" She spun on her heel and took off towards the guildhall doors. She would be safe if she could get there. Erza had banned water guns inside after Natsu and Gray had ruined an entire strawberry shortcake during a water war.

Natsu screamed out a battle cry, and started shooting at her. Lucy threw her arms up to protect her hair, dying with laughter. Happy was flying above them, cheering on both mages while hovering safely out of range. Lucy looked over her shoulder to grin at her dragon slayer. He grinned back, and fired.

Her face fell in dismay as the water hit her. She cried out, blinded, and her toe caught on an uneven flagstone. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as she fell, waiting for impact.

An impact that never came. She cracked open an eye to see Natsu above her, holding her in his arms. He was still cackling, but concern shone in his eyes. The water gun lay forgotten on the pavement.

"You okay, Luce?" He tilted his head, eyes traveling across her body, checking for injuries.

Feeling slightly light headed from his proximity, she pushed away from him gently, and laughed. "Of course I am, idiot." She punched his shoulder. "You caught me before I hit the ground." She started for the guildhall again. "It's because of you I fell anyway." She tossed over her shoulder.

_In more ways than one._

Natsu cried out in protest. "Weirdo! It's not my fault you're so clumsy!" She spun around, slightly ticked off now.

"Idiot! I'm not clumsy!" She glared at him, arms crossed across her chest. Natsu just laughed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to her.

"Whatever." He slung his arm around her shoulders and grinned at her, that infectious fang-tipped grin that melted her heart and brightened her day. He started to walk, pulling her with him as they finally reached the guildhall. As he pushed open the doors, he glanced at her again, grin still stretching across his face. "This means I won, right?"

She tried to be mad again, she really did, but it was impossible to feel even slightly annoyed when he was smiling at her like that. So she settled for pretending to be annoyed.

"It wasn't a contest, you idiot." She ducked out from under his arm, not that she really wanted to, and waved at Levy, who was sitting at the bar. Happy flew straight over to Charle and Wendy, that silly straw hat still planted firmly on his head.

"It totally was! You started a prank war! And I got you back, so I win, right?" Natsu persisted, following her as she walked away. She glanced at him, smirking now.

"Maybe." He probably would have continued to follow her if Gray hadn't shouted some insult at him. As Natsu ran towards the ice mage to start their daily fight, Lucy just shook her head, still smiling, and sat next to Levy. Levy asked her about the book she had just finished, and they started to discuss the plot and characters, and raged against the author for leaving such a huge cliff-hanger.

But every now and then, Lucy would glance back to Natsu, and warmth would travel through her body. Natsu Dragneel, the dense, pink-haired idiot who was her best friend. The most important person in her life. She loved him with all her soul, and was willing to wait for him to recognize the connection between them, no matter how long it took.

And when he glanced at her in the middle of his fight, meeting her eyes and smiling, the look in his eyes had her convinced that she wouldn't be waiting much longer.

* * *

**Wow, that actually kinda got away from me there towards the end. It was just supposed to be a short little thing about them having a little water fight, then running towards the guild and Lucy reflecting on how awesome her life at Fairy Tail was. Wasn't expecting it to get lovey-dovey...But it happened, and I'm happy with it, so there!**

**Rate and review, feel free to PM me with any questions, and if you want, send in a prompt or two. I'm open to any and all critiques.**

**Silver Rowan out!**


End file.
